Jeff Kober
Jeff Kober (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Out of Bounds'' (1986) [Roy Gaddis]: Stabbed in the chest when Anthony Michael Hall throws a knife at him, just as Jeff is about to shoot Anthony (he dies whilst talking to Anthony). (Thanks to ND) *''Viper'' (1988) [Matt Thomas/Richard Gelb]: Shot to death by Linda Purl. *''Alien Nation (1988)'' [Joshua Strader]: Dissolved when Terence Stamp has his cohorts him lowered into the ocean (salt water being like acid to the aliens' physiology). (Jeff was, of course, wearing heavy alien make-up for this role.) (Thanks to Neil and ND) *''The First Power (Pentagram; Transit)'' (1990) [Patrick Channing]: Executed in the gas chamber; the execution scene turns out to be Lou Diamond Phillips' dream sequence (as revealed when Jeff comes back to life). His spirit then moves from body to body throughout the rest of the movie, before finally being destroyed with a special blade. (Thanks to ND) *''Automatic'' (Video, 1994) [Major West]: Stabbed in the neck with his own blades by Olivier Gruner. (Thanks to ND) *''Inferno (1999) '(Desert Heat) [Beserko]: Killed at the end of a fight with Jean-Claude Van Damme. (Thanks to ND) *The Hills Have Eyes II (2007)' [''Colonel Lincoln Redding]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head (on top of having been impaled through the back with a spear and thrown off a cliff earlier in the movie), after telling the other soldiers that there's only one way to escape. (Thanks to ND and Cody) TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Ice (1993)'' [Bear]: Poisoned when the prehistoric parasitic tapeworm infecting him secretes toxins, whilst the others are surgically removing it. *''The Magnificent Seven: Safecracker'' (1998) [Morgan Coltrane]: Killed in a shoot-out with Eric Close or Michael Biehn. *''Logan's War: Bound by Honor'' (1998 TV) [Sal Mercado]: Stabbed in the chest with his own knife at the end of a fight with Eddie Cibrian. (Thanks to ND) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Helpless (1999)'' [Zackary Kralik]: Playing a vampire, he is burned to death from the inside out when Sarah Michelle Gellar tricks him into drinking holy water. (Thanks to Neil and Alex) *''Charmed: The Power of Two (1999)'' [Jackson Ward]: Playing the ghost of an executed convict (having died many years in the past), he is finally taken to the afterlife by Brenda Bakke after being vanquished by the spirit of Shannen Doherty. (Thanks to ND) *''Star Trek: Voyager: Repentance (2001)'' [Iko]: Executed (off-screen). (Thanks to Neil) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Two to Go (2002)'' [Rack]: Dies after Alyson Hannigan drains his magical energy. His body is shown again later on when Michelle Trachtenberg discovers him. (Thanks to Amanda, Neil and Alex) *''Enterprise: Shadows of P'Jem (2002)'' [Traeg]: Shot to death by Jeffrey Combs and Steven Dennis, after Jeff shoots Jolene Blalock while aiming for Gregory Itzin. (Thanks to Neil) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Charisma (2004)'' [Abraham/Eugene Hoff]: Shot in the back by Holliston Coleman while Jeff is threatening Mariska Hargitay. (Thanks to Neil) *''24: Day 5: 7:00 AM - 8:00 AM (2006)'' [Conrad Haas]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland (on top of having been shot in the chest and stomach by Mary Lynn Rajskub), after Jeff confesses to killing Dennis Haysbert. (Thanks to Neil, Alex) *''Aces 'N' Eights'' (2008 TV) [Tate]: Shot in the back by Jack Noseworthy to stop him 'executing' the wounded Casper van Dien. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Walking Dead: A (2014)'' [Joe]: Throat ripped open after Andrew Lincoln bites into him with his teeth. *''Timeless: The Alamo (2016)'' [Davy Crockett]: In both historically and the distorted timeline, Davy Crockett dies (off-screen) during the battle of the Alamo. Kober, Jeff Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1953 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Dream death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The Hills Have Eyes film Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Deaths in the Timeless universe Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Actors who died in Graham Baker Movies Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Actors who died in John G. Avildsen Movies Category:Charmed cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:ER cast members Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members